


Heat of the Moment

by samtopsdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Sam, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's soul is dark. Dark almost like a demon's. Ruby is dead; he killed her a long time ago and drank her dry.  Now, he is a legend. Demons bow to him, and he doesn't care if it's because of admiration or fear. Because he's long past morality. He's high on blood and power nearly all the time now and life is good. Sam wonders periodically how he thought a normal life was the way to go. This is his destiny. Major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> au (sort of) in which Sam never stopped using demon blood, but never killed Lillith either. anyways, first fic!!

"Hey. I know you're out of your head right now, but Dean's hurt. Real bad. So if you could just answer the fuckin' phone and get down here, you and me can fix him."  
  
"No, Bobby, don't call 'im," Dean mutters through the haze of the drugs racing through his bloodstream. "He don't care."  
  
Bobby had already hung up. "I need help, boy, whether you like it or not." He puts his phone in his suit and sits in the rickety chair beside Dean's hospital bed. "Sam, beside me, is all you got. And also, your lungs ain't gonna fix themselves. We need some serious hoodoo, and Sam is the only one who can get it," Bobby says, running a hand absently through his hair. "The angels are MIA, the King of Hell himself is tied up in 'personal business,' and those healers we've all been to before? Gone. It's almost like that damn witch who gave you lung cancer wanted you to talk to him again."  
  
"What abou' you? You're perfectly capable of doing everything he can do." Dean refuses to say his name.  
  
"No way. I'm not gonna leave you here." Dean pauses at Bobby's words, as if reminiscing. "Your cancer is stage three. You've got three months, if you're lucky."  
  
"Jus' don't call 'im again." Dean trails off and succumbs to a painkiller induced sleep.  
  
-  
  
Sam's soul is dark. Dark almost like a demon's. Ruby is dead; he killed her a long time ago and drank her dry. Now, he is a legend. Demons bow to him, and he doesn't care if it's because of admiration or fear. Because he's long past morality. He's high on blood and power nearly all the time now and life is good. Sam wonders periodically how he thought a normal life was the way to go. This is his destiny.  
  
He listens to a message from Bobby and scoffs. Bobby he thinks he cares about his pathetic brother? Dean is weak, too much so to follow Sam. He invited Dean to do so, and was met with what he thinks was a sob and a dial tone.  
  
"Uh... S-sir?" Sam's assistant, Joseph or Johnson or Jacob says.  
  
"What?" Sam spits.  
  
"We found Castiel," the stuttering demon says.  
  
"Excellent. Give me a minute to finish up here and send him in." Sam pushes down the plunger and removes the needle from his wrist.  
  
"You don't have to do this," a gruff voice says from the door a moment later.  
"Oh, but I do." Sam smiles. "I can't have you running around on the loose helping angels who have managed to evade me."  
  
Castiel tries to reason with Sam. Sam isn't listening. "Give me your blade." The angel's face pales, but he hands it over.  
  
He starts begging as Sam sits him in a chair and drags the flat of the blade down his cheek. "So pretty," Sam murmurs. And plunges the blade into the angel's stomach.  
  
Sam grins from ear to ear as he sees the light burst from Castiel's eyes, draining away to leave despair and unshed tears in its place. He pulls the knife out, slick with blood, and drops it on the floor next to the slumped body. "Cleanup!" he yells, and Jeffery hurries to his aid.  
  
-  
  
Dean is out of the hospital, Jimmy informs Sam, like Sam cares. He's getting chemo as an outpatient, wanting to die at Bobby's. Sam goes there, peering through the window occasionally and watching Dean choke on his own vomit.   
A month passes.  
  
The elder Winchester is getting sicker and sicker, no longer pretending to be strong.  
  
He passes away on November second.  
  
-  
  
Heat of the moment  
  
Telling me what your heart meant

  


Sam's eyes flutter open. He feels the loss immediately. There is not a trace of demon in him, and he finds himself wondering what he was dreaming about to make him feel this way.  
  
And the he remembers. He looks at the clock next to his bed. Wednesday. Dean is dead. Because of him.  
  
He stabs himself in the stomach an hour later, slicing himself up just like he did Cas.  
  
Everyone he loves is dead, so he joins them.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is good so comment and kudos!!


End file.
